Erich Gustaf
Erich Gustaf was a member of the Blitzleute, as well as the only member of the Liechtenstein force. He was killed in Liechtenstein by Matt Withau Background Erich was originally a general of the Soldaten military forces before they were eradicated by the Shinobi. Appearance Erich was a large individual, towering over the average man. He had fair skin, with light-brown hair that went down past his shoulders, which was straight and well-kept. He also had a mustache and beard. He had pale blue eyes, and wore a blue trench jacket with gold trim and buttons, which he wore closed. He wore with this black pants and black combat boots. Personality Erich maintained a pleasant demeanor, even in the heat of combat. He would often praise his opponents for superior battle prowess. In spite of this, he held great confidence in his own powers and his ability to defeat his opponents. He showed great disdain towards those he viewed as weaker, even fellow members of the Blitzleute. He talked down on other members of Johann's forces, having no qualms in stating that they were incompetent fighters. He could also be ruthless in battle, not hesitating to take his enemy's life given any opportunity. Abilities Having been a former general of the Soldaten military, Erich was clearly greatly respected for his abilities in combat. He was able to take on three high-ranking members of the Soldaten Rebels as well as a powerful Shinobi at the same time. His primary Kräften were known as Bringen and Schicken. Bringen allowed him to pull objects towards him, while Schicken allowed him to send them flying away from him. These objects ranged drastically in size and weight, and he could send people towards him or away with ease. He also carried a dagger with a silver blade and black handle, which he used to inflict lethal attacks on his opponents. He could use his Kräfte to send the knife flying at his opponents at great velocity, dealing potentially fatal strikes with a single attack. Story Allies at the Spectrum Erich is first introduced in Liechtenstein, where he is confronted by Matt Withau, Benjamin Karsten, Helene Diethelm, and Gabriella Clemens of the Soldaten Rebels. The five of them talk for a short time before engaging in combat. Erich is the first to make a move, assaulting Matt while the Soldaten split off to attack from multiple directions. Matt evades Erich and counters him, but Erich manages to catch him from behind, dealing a serious blow to the Shinobi. The Rebels then engage Erich, assaulting him in unison with their abilities, but Erich easily fends these off without sustaining damage. Erich beats back the Rebels, and when Matt engages him in one-on-one combat, Erich deals him a considerable amount of damage that leaves the Shinobi lying in the remains of a building and unable to get to his feet. Erich then pulls out his knife to deal the killing blow, but Benjamin intercepts the strike. Benjamin is fatally wounded, left to bleed out on the ground with Helene and Gabriella cradling him. Matt immediately reengages Erich, assaulting him with ferocious power. Erich attempts to fight back, but is unable to defend against Matt's Chidori technique. As Benjamin speaks his last words before dying, Erich is cut down. He collapses to the ground in a pool of blood as Matt stands over him victorious. Category:Character Category:OC